


Romancing Mordin Solus: A Hypothetical Scenario

by Flangst



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Shepard - Freeform, Kissing, Murder, Sacrifice, dialogue trees, flirtation, hypothetical romance, if you've played the games you know this won't end happily, tried to make it as close to the in-game romances as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: What if Mordin was a romance option in the Mass Effect trilogy? Here I will attempt to write some plausible dialogue for a romance, if it had happened.Mordin in this scenario can be romanced as male or female Shepard.
Relationships: Shepard/Mordin Solus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

This is supposed to take place after Mordin's loyalty mission, and I didn't write anything for the DLC because I ran out of steam. If I am inspired to finish that part at some point, I'll add it here. Otherwise, this will just be the core gameplay from ME2 and ME3.


	2. Part 1: First Rejection and Building Up The Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good Doctor needs some convincing before hopping into bed with Shepard.

_ Shepard comes on to Mordin, who rejects.  _

“Ah, suspected as much. Aware you come by here often. Have had members of other species become attracted to me before. Awkward. Not interested.”

  * **Top Response:** “Oh. Well, thanks for letting me down easy, Mordin.” 
    * Mordin: “Of course. Wouldn’t want to have any misunderstandings between us. Different species react differently to stress. Perfectly normal.” 
  * **Bottom Response:** “Ah, come on, Mordin.” (playfully)
    * Mordin: “Attraction understandable, but not worth the effort.” 



“Salarians not generally ideal interspecies partners. Highly regimented breeding practices. Little sex drive. Would recommend looking elsewhere. No offense meant, Shepard. Quite enjoy your company... in friendship capacity.” 

_(If players immediately returns and asks again)_ “Shepard, as previously stated, not interested in seuxal relationship at this time. Is there anything I can do for you?” _(this will repeat until some time has passed)_

_ Mordin shows signs of attraction to Shepard but denies any indication of interest if asked _

_ Ex: Gives gift, stands very close to player, casual touching, compliments often, etc (Has to be talked to 4 times before Omega 4 Relay) _

  * **Top Ask:** “You’ve been awfully friendly lately. Is anything going on?” (flirtatiously)



- Mordin: “N-not at all! Why, what did you…? Irrelevant, apologies. To answer, no, nothing, of course. Merely trying to get to know you better. Find you fascinating. I-I mean…”

- **Interested:** “It’s ok, Mordin… I don’t mind.”

Mordin: “Ah. Good, then.” 

- **Not Interested:** “Well, it’s weirding me out, so knock it off.”

Mordin: “Noted.” (stand-offishly)

  * **Bottom Ask:** “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”
    * Mordin: “Shocking suggestion! No time for such things. Too much to do. H-have to run some tests, Shepard.”
      * **Interested:** “Suuuure you do.” (teasing)



Mordin: (says nothing, looks nervous)

  * **Not Interested:** “Good. Just wanted to make sure. I want to keep things professional around here.”



Mordin: (nods, returns to work)

  * **Top Ask:** “Didn’t you say you were, and I quote, ‘not interested in a relationship at this time’?” (teasingly)
    * Mordin: “Still true, yes. Seems unnecessary to bring up at this juncture.”
      * **Interested:** “So you needed to put your hand on mine for moral support then?” (Mordin looks up in surprise and jerks hand away, embarrassed)
      * **Not Interested:** “Give me my hand back.”
        * Mordin: “Sorry.” (releases hand, looks slightly disappointed)
  * **Bottom Ask:** “Is that a… cactus?”
    * Mordin: “ _Ferocactus virdidescens,_ to be precise.” (Shepard looks blank) “In layman’s terms, miniature barrel cactus. No room in lab. Thought perhaps you would enjoy in your quarters.” 
      * **Interested:** “Well, thanks! I like it. That’s really thoughtful, Mordin.” (smiles)



Mordin: “Think nothing of it.” (pleased)

  * **Not Interested:** “Oh… thanks.”



Mordin: “Oh.” (disappointed)


	3. Part 2: Mordin Reciprocates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting part begins here

_ If Shepard had “Interested” responses 4 times a cutscene will trigger when they try to leave. Shepard can choose to accept/reject feelings. [Say yes, you heartless cunt] _

- Mordin: “Shepard, wait! Need to tell you… difficult, not sure where to begin…”

\- Shepard: “Whoa, slow down, Mordin, what are you trying to say?”

- Mordin: “Need to tell you… Highly distracted, following our previous conversation. Work… doesn’t help. Impending death doesn’t help. Have to confess… was not entirely honest with you earlier. Lie of omission. Found it necessary at the time--often have been propositioned by other species. Skin tone apparently attractive by turian standards. Subset of krogan deviants enjoy salarian flexibility--more cartilage in bone structure. Needed to make sure was not a case of simple curiosity--”

\- Shepard: “Wait. Are you blushing?” (smiles)

_ (Indeed. Mordin takes a deep breath and takes Shepards hand in his own) _

- Mordin: “Interest in you--far more than simple curiosity. In truth; find you highly--distractingly--attractive. Was not willing to make known to you, but perhaps better this way. Didn’t believe it was possible, but… infatuated with you. Never wanted to try humans before. Want to… try you.”

- **Negative Response:** “No thanks, Mordin. I think it’d be better if we just stayed friends.” 

- Mordin: “...Understandable. Cross-species liaisons, potentially problematic. Clearly misjudged nature of the situation. Won’t happen again, Commander.” (This will end the potential romance)

- **Positive Response:** “I knew you were holding something back.” (smiles, takes his other hand) “Well, you know how I feel, so… what do you want to do?” (You are locked in if you choose this option)

\-  Mordin: “Need time to… figure out logistics, if alright with you. Salarians rarely form bonds outside of mating contracts… at my age… highly unusual. Need to run data--research--possibilities are--”

  * **PARAGON INTERRUPT:** Shepard lets go of his hand and puts theirs on his mouth gently.



- Shepard: “It’s ok. I don’t want to rush you, Mordin. Come find me when you’re ready.” (smiles, leaves. Mordin puts his fingers up to his mouth and smiles as well)

**NO INTERRUPT:** Mordin: “--possibilities are innumerable. Variants in courtship behavior to be considered, not to mention what crew may think.”

- Shepard: “Don’t worry about the crew right now, ok? Do some research if you need to--but don’t take too long. I’ll be waiting.” (winks, smiles, and leaves. Mordin looks a little shocked and then smiles slowly)

  
  



	4. Part 3: ME2 Romantic Climax and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they have sex? You decide! I still haven't.

_Mordin approaches Shepard before the ME2 suicide run expressing interest in being with him/her._

_(Shepard is making their way to their quarters and runs into Mordin on the way there)_

  * Mordin: “Shepard! Excellent. Was just looking for you; may we speak?”
  * Shepard: “There you are, Mordin. I was beginning to wonder if you’d forgotten about our talk.” (smiles and gestures for him to enter their room)
  * Mordin: “Impossible. Salarians have eidetic memory.” (enters with Shepard, looks around in interest. Will notice the cactus) “Ah. Specimen has been flourishing, I see. Knew it would do well here.” (pause)
  * Shepard: “I’m glad you’re here, Mordin.”
  * Mordin: “Agreed. Thank you for your patience, Shepard. Needed to… prepare myself for this. Am well aware that our survival is not likely. Wish to make the most of our remaining time together.” (approaches Shepard nervously) “Must confess: have never felt this way before. Little experience with intimate relationships previously; spent most of my life absorbed in work. No choice; work vital to the balance of the galaxy. Close to end of my life cycle, Shepard. Concern: should we survive, may cause you great emotional pain due to the difference in our natural lifespans.”
  * Shepard: “To be honest, Mordin, the way things are looking I’ll be surprised if I last long enough to collect a pension. It doesn’t matter to me. I know the risks; I still want to be with you. Even if it only ends up being until we go through that relay.” (takes Mordin’s hand and reaches up to stroke his cheek. Mordin leans into the touch)
  * Mordin: “Shepard… Research only covered practicalities. Did not look closely into emotional, intimate side of…”(nervous breath) “...interspecies relationships.”
    * **Top Response:** “I know something we could try.” (leans up and kisses Mordin, who seems a bit pleasantly stunned)
      * Mordin: (wryly) “...Believe I may need to gather more data.” (holds Shepard’s face and kisses them. Zoom out/fade to black as kissing grows more intense)
    * **Bottom Response:** “We’ve got all night, Mordin.” (Shepard and Mordin lean their foreheads together. Zoom out/fade to black as Mordin hesitantly kisses Shepard)



_If Shepard chooses to destroy the Collector base:_

  * Mordin: “Collectors destroyed. Base in ruins. Impressive work. Illusive Man will be most displeased. Not my problem, though. Not human.”



_If Shepard chooses to keep the Collector base:_

  * Mordin: “Hope keeping base works in our favor. Don’t trust Illusive Man, but could be opportunities to learn valuable secrets of Collector physiology.”



_Squad Comments:_

  * Kasumi: “Mordin seems happier these days, haven’t you noticed? Always humming and singing to himself in the lab… I wonder why **;)**
  * Garrus: “So, uh… not to pry, but there’s a rumor about you and Mordin… is that, uh?...”
  * Joker: “So, you and the good Doctor Solus, huh? Well, you do you, Commander. Honestly he freaks me out a little.”




	5. Part 4: The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Mordin finally reunite in the midst of the Reaper attack on the galaxy.

_ Shepard meets Mordin working to cure genophage. Scene proceeds fairly similarly to canon. _

_ After returning with Eve to Normandy, Mordin will mention his patient needs to rest.  _

  * Shepard: “It’s really good to have you on the Normandy again, Mordin.”
  * Mordin: “Hmm. Agreed. Apologize, genophage cure requires utmost attention. Realize may be coming across as distant. Not my intention.” 
  * Shepard: “Don’t worry, Mordin. I understand. Whatever you need, I’ll try to help however I can.”
  * Mordin: “Appreciate it. However, seeing as nothing further to do at the moment, would like to speak alone.”
  * Eve: “Please, do.” (Shepard smiles)
  * Shepard: “Meet you in my quarters in a bit. You remember the way.” (smiles and walks off. Mordin smiles and walks back to his desk)



_ Shepard can decide to continue/end relationship _

  * Shepard: “Mordin! Come in.” 
  * Mordin: “Hello Commander. Good to see familiar faces aboard. Need all the allies possible for this war.”
  * Shepard: “Tell me about it…”
  * Mordin: “Ah. You still have the specimen.” (gestures to the miniature cactus) “Glad to see it survived your incarceration.”
  * Shepard: “Well, I got to keep a few things around.” 
  * Mordin: (walks over to Shepard, looking at them intently) “It’s been… quite a long time, Shepard. Know it can be difficult for most species to sustain courtship emotions over long periods of separation. Regardless, want you to know, feelings for you have not changed.” 
    * **Negative Response:** “I’m sorry, Mordin. I don’t think we should be together anymore.” 
      * Mordin: “Ah. Well, understandable. This war takes priority. Neither of us needs… distractions.” (hurt but hiding it)
      * Shepard: “Are you going to be ok?”
      * Mordin: “Of course. Not to worry. Though, should get back to the lab. Tests to run… thank you for speaking with me, Shepard.” _(leaves. This will end the relationship)_


  * **Positive Response:** “Mine haven’t changed either, Mordin.” (takes his hands) “I thought about you all the time when I was stuck on Earth.” 
    * Mordin: “Mm. Good. Thought of you often as well. Distracting, with work, but… now you’re here.” (Touches cheek and leans forehead against Shepard’s) 
    * Shepard: “I’m am. For however long, until… until we all either die fighting the Reapers or...”
    * Mordin: (thoughtfully) “Krogan will help, tip scales somewhat in our favor. Speaking of which… must return to the labs. Eve anxious to synthesize cure--”
    * Shepard: (laughs) “Easy Mordin, I know, this is important. I should let you get back to work. I’ll see you later.”
    * Mordin: “Yes. Of course.” (turns to leave and then stops) “Shepard--” (kisses Shepard and smiles. Shepard looks pleasantly surprised) “--Welcome back.” (leaves; Shepard watches him leave while smiling)




	6. Part 5: One Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanted to feel extra sad about Tuchanka.

_ Shepard and Mordin have a romantic scene on the way to Tuchanka _

  * Mordin: “Ah! Shepard. Excellent. Cure synthesized, patient currently stable, all preparations made. Nothing more possible until Tuchanka. Hoped you were free.”
  * Shepard: “Sure, Mordin, did you need something?”
  * Mordin: “Your time, if you can spare it. Once on Tuchanka, must be occupied with mission. Unknown what the outcome may be. Therefore, sensible to capitalize on time while possible.”
  * Shepard: “Lead the way.” 



_ Mordin leads them to his old tech lab _

  * Shepard: “Hey, I know this place. You never left during the Collector mission.”
  * Mordin: “Only for vital purposes. Occasionally chased out by Chakwas to eat or rest. Most irritating.”
  * Shepard: “Well, I do remember one particularly nice reason you left…” (smirks)
  * Mordin: (clears throat, embarrassed) 
  * Shepard: “Hey. I’m glad you did. I’d always thought… salarians didn’t go in for that kind of relationship.” 
  * Mordin: “Not unheard of. Not common, either. Didn’t assume I was… susceptible to those kinds of feelings. My work, my whole life, was my obsession. Thought of nothing else for decades. Then, you. (begins wandering around as he talks) Worldview recontextualized. Priorities changed. Challenged views on genophage. Was forced to contend with rationalizations I had created. Without you, might never have changed views. Genophage modification was… source of personal shame, and pride. Scientific marvel. _Magnum opus._ You argued on ethics of genophage, still accepted me. Considered me a friend, and more. Interacted, learned, flirted… courted. Introduced intimacy. Felt… needed. Wanted. Needed _you._ ” (pauses; Shepard is watching with a somewhat amused smile) “Babbling. Eve mentioned… regardless. Trying to say… thank you, Shepard. For everything.” (takes Shepard’s hands, smiles at them)



  * **RENEGADE RESPONSE:** (chuckles) “Hey, c’mon, you’re making me blush. I’m not that altruistic, Mordin. I just know what I like. And I _really_ like you.” (smirks)


  * Mordin: “Hmm. Am very fond of you as well, Shepard. Not suggesting mere altruism. Not naive enough for that. As stated on Omega: we all give to get what we want.”



  * **PARAGON RESPONSE:** “Heh. I care about you. A lot. I know I didn’t agree with everything you did under STG, but I’m glad you changed your mind. I’m proud to call you a member of my crew… and I’m honored to be yours, Mordin.” (kisses Mordin) “I love you.”


  * Mordin: (softly) “I… hmm. Never had anyone… Didn’t want to presume… Lost for words.” (looks away for a moment) “Has never happened before. Salarians rarely experience romantic feeling, but… I love you too.” 
  * Shepard: (smiles, kisses him again) “I know.”
  * Mordin: (smirks) “Convenient.” (Shepard laughs)



  * Mordin: “Not to change subject, but had idea. Wanted to try for a while, but didn’t know if you were interested. Now… may die any day. Pointless to waste anymore time.” (taps on omni-tool. Classical music begins playing, a waltz)
  * Shepard: “Mordin, what--” (Mordin holds out hands expectantly) “I-I can’t dance, Mordin.”
  * Mordin: “Nonsense. Wouldn’t know if never tried, yes? Come.” (takes Shepard’s hands and places them in appropriate positions) (Mordin will always take the “male” position in dance)
  * Shepard: (they begin to dance; awkwardly) “So, I guess you learned during all that theater work, huh? Oops. Sorry.” (stumbles a little)
  * Mordin: “Indeed. Only fairly basic. Humans dances are variant and enjoyable. Don’t slide your feet, just step. There. Good. Chin up.”
  * Shepard: “So… you wanted to dance with me in case we die on this mission?”
  * Mordin: “Wanted to regardless. If one of us dies, will have regrets. Why waste time?” 
  * Shepard: “Well, this is… actually kind of nice. So… will we do this again after the war?” 
  * Mordin: “After the war, unsure. Would like to retire someplace sunny, quiet. Look out at ocean. Perhaps collect seashells.” 
    * **Top Response:** “You’d go crazy in under an hour.”
      * Mordin: “Might run tests on the seashells.” (Shepard laughs; fade out)



  * **Bottom Response:** “Would you want some company on your nice, quiet retirement planet?”
    * Mordin: “Naturally. Wouldn’t want to be there without you. Might need help testing seashells.”
    * Shepard: “Just for the seashells?”
    * Mordin: “For your companionship, Shepard.” _(he dips Shepard slightly and they kiss; fade out)_




	7. Part 6: Tuchanka and The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to suffer?? 
> 
> Yeah, I know you can technically save him but I just focused on his death scenario since that seems to be the most "canon" one in the story, generally.

_ Tuchanka Mission _

_ Before Shepard summons Kalros _

  * Mordin: “Shepard! Good luck!”
  * Shepard: “You too!”



_ They find out about STG sabotage. Mordin will decide to sacrifice himself to spread the genophage cure. Shepard will either let him go or shoot him like an asshole (don’t be that guy. Seriously. What’s the matter with you) _

_ Mordin tells Shepard that he’s not coming back _

**PARAGON RESPONSE**

  * Mordin: “No. No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you get clear. Explosion likely to be… problematic.” (walks towards elevator)
  * Shepard: “Mordin, please!” (following him)
  * Mordin: “It’s all right, Shepard. My choice. My work, my cure, my responsibility. No regrets. Doing the right thing.” (takes Shepard’s hand and kisses their forehead)
  * Shepard: (as Mordin gets into the elevator) “I’ll miss you.” 
  * Mordin: “And I you.” (hits button and walks to glass, putting hand over it. Shepard does the same) “Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong. Love you, Shepard.”
  * Shepard: “I… love you t--” _(elevator ascends, Shepard watches unhappily before leaving area)_



**RENEGADE RESPONSE** _(Shepard has to earlier change their mind about genophage cure)_

  * Mordin: “STG countermeasures still in place. Need to ensure cure is distributed properly.” (walks towards elevator)
  * Shepard: “Mordin, wait! There has to be another way.” 
  * Mordin: “No other way. STG ensured sabotage could only be countered directly.”
  * Shepard: (growing more desperate) “Think about this! You’re throwing away your life _and_ your life’s work! How can you change your mind now?!”
  * Mordin: (yelling, for once) “I MADE A MISTAKE!” (quieter, agitated) “I made a mistake. Focused on big picture. Big picture made of little pictures. Too many variables. Can’t rationalize any longer. Have to fix this.” 


  * **RENEGADE INTERRUPT:** _Shepard pulls their gun on Mordin_


  * Shepard: “Mordin. You’re not going up there.”
  * Mordin: (shocked; recovers) “Not your decision. Not your responsibility; not your cure. Has to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong. Please… Shepard.” 
  * Shepard: “Don’t make me do this, Mordin.” (Mordin scowls)
  * Mordin: “Have to. Dispersal imminent. Stop me if you must.” (turns and walks away; Shepard shoots him in the back. Mordin staggers into the elevator and hits the button for the top floor. The two glare at each other through the glass; Shepard guilty, Mordin betrayed) “She-he...pard…” _(as elevator ascends, Shepard looks with disgust at the gun in their hand and throws it away before leaving the area)_



**NO INTERRUPT:** _Shepard grimaces and then nods tightly_

  * Shepard: (shakily) “All right… all right, Mordin. I won’t stop you.”
  * Mordin: “Has to happen, Shepard.” (embraces them tightly)
  * Shepard: “Damn it. This isn’t fair. I can’t lose you too.” (Mordin smiles)
  * Mordin: “My choice, Shepard. Know you would do the same, if circumstances reversed.” (presses their foreheads together and then releases them) “No time to lose. Get clear.” (goes into elevator and hits button; thoughtfully:) “Would like to have to run tests on the seashells.”
  * Shepard: “... I’m sorry.” (puts hand on glass; Mordin copies movement)
  * Mordin: “I’m not. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong.” _(elevator ascends; Shepard leaves the area)_



_ After Mordin’s death _

  * Wrex: “Huh. Wish he was still around, so I could tell him I was wrong about salarians. Or at least about one of them.”
  * Shepard: “He… he died destroying his life’s work. Sacrificed himself for the galaxy… who can ask for more than that?”
  * Wrex: “Well, we’ll name one of the kids after him. Maybe a girl.” (snorts)



Joker:  “So do you think they’ll build a statue for him on Tuchanka? It’ll have a little plaque, ‘Cured the genophage,’ and underneath it’ll say, ‘Which he also helped create.’” 

  * Shepard: “Joker… I… not right now.”
  * Joker: “Oh. Right. Sorry, Commander. Really. I… sorry. It’s like a reflex, you know? But, really… he died on his own terms doing something important for the galaxy and that’s gotta count for something, right? Probably more than most people in this war will get.” 



**PARAGON OR RENEGADE W/O KILLING MORDIN:**

“Yeah. I guess he did. I’ll see you later, Joker.” 

  * Joker: “Commander, don’t blame yourself. It was his choice. He probably knew something like this would happen.”
  * Shepard: “... Yeah.”



**RENEGADE W/ KILLING MORDIN:**

“That’s not what happened, Joker.”

  * Joker: “What do you mean?”
  * Shepard: “I told him not to do it. He didn’t listen, so… I did what I had to do.”
  * Joker: (realizing) “Commander… Shepard, how could you _do_ that? I thought you--”
  * Shepard: “It had to be done, Joker! For the sake of everyone else in the galaxy. Let the krogans think we’ve cured them, and get the support of the salarians. That’s what this war is about, Joker. Making hard choices.”
  * Joker: “It’s still--”
  * Shepard: “I’m not asking for your opinion. And don’t tell anyone else about this.”
  * Joker: “... Aye-aye, Commander.”



_ When Shepard goes to their quarters _

_ IF SHEPARD LET MORDIN CURE THE GENOPHAGE: _

  * _Shepard enters quarters. Looks at the cactus. Shepard will find Mordin’s datapad and listen to the message_


  * Mordin: “Shepard. Knew mission on Tuchanka could end this way. Made… preparations. Left this for you next time off-duty. This war means many sacrifices. If I must be one, will go proudly. In retrospect, find that time spent with you best of my life. Glad you recruited me on Omega. This datapad, compilation of early work. Some songs, projects. Merely entertainment. But entertainment useful at times. Hope you enjoy. I love you. Hope… to be able to tell you in person before this all over.” 



_ Shepard sets the datapad down without listening to other work. They sit on the bed and camera zooms out/fades to black as they start to cry (The datapad will be accessible at any point later in the game after this, and cycles through various entries) _

_ IF SHEPARD KILLED MORDIN: _

  * _Shepard finds Mordin’s datapad, looks at it for a moment, and then shoves it into a drawer in their nightstand. They sit down on the bed and put their head in their hands. Zoom out/fade to black. (You cannot access the datapad after this scene)_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Not a happy ending; someday I may figure out how I want my hypothetical "Mordin lives/Citadel DLC" to go and post that but until then this is the end.


End file.
